


Echo

by Pyracantha



Series: Quotes [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name<br/>Like a fool at the top of my lungs<br/>Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright<br/>But it's never enough<br/>-Jason Walker<br/>based on my love of the fan vid ECHO : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVqZpB_hAnU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

  
HD image [Here](http://i.imgur.com/inXKiMa.jpg)


End file.
